


Worth

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne finds out how much Simon is worth.





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twelfth Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: Money 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: July 1, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Five hundred thousand credits. Five. Hundred. Thousand. That's what the readout says. 

He could buy a lot of weapons with that kind of cash. Hell, he could stop selling his skills, find a nice, big piece of land on a nice out of the way world and buy a ranch and breed horses, like he's always wanted. A man could do a lot with that kind of cash. 

Jayne shuts off the Cortex and strides down the corridor to Simon's bunk and slides the door open forcefully and enters the room. 

"God Jayne, how many times do I have to tell you to knock!" Simon exclaims in exasperation. 

Jayne takes the two steps across the small room, grabs Simon by the shirt and jerks him close. Looking down into his startled eyes, Jayne growls, "Five hundred thousand credits." And then Jayne pulls Simon closer and brushes his lips lightly with his own. "Good thing you're worth more to me than that." As Simon melts into his embrace, deepening the kiss, Jayne holds his lover tight, still amazed that he's finally found something worth more to him than money. 


End file.
